


Planes de futuro

by luzmela



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adolescencia, Primer fanfic, Teotb, angustia hacia el futuro, familia, homenaje, sacerdocio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzmela/pseuds/luzmela
Summary: Al llegar a la adolescencia Rin es consciente que ha dejado de ser un niño y debe trazar planes de futuro, aunque unos padres adoptivos pueden también haber planeado su camino.





	Planes de futuro

**N/A** :Este es el primer relato que publiqué, lo dedico  a mi admirada escritora _**SuperiorDimwit,**_ sin cuyo apoyo ninguno de mis fanfics existiría **.**  La acción está situada en su maravilloso universo recreado en la saga _**"The End of the Beginning" .**_

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

La pequeña iglesia del monasterio solo recibía visitas de feligreses ajenos a la congregación en la misa de las seis de la tarde. Después el recinto permanecía en semioscuridad tras haber sido apagadas las velas alrededor del altar y solo los bancos acompañaban con su vacío al silencio del templo. Durante las últimas tres noches sin embargo, alguien, que no pertenecía exactamente a la congregación, permanecía de rodillas con las manos juntas en alto intentando que su mente permaneciese concentrada en sus plegarias. Cada vez más frecuentemente suspiraba mientras constataba que le era imposible mantener la concentración más de un par de minutos. Soltó un quejido cuando notó que las piernas se le habían dormido y con un gemido de dolor se incorporó hasta sentarse en el banco mientas movía los pies intentando que el desagradable hormigueo desapareciera.

Intentó que su cabeza descansase después de haberla obligado a aquella fuerte concentración y sus ojos vagaron por el altar con la cruz a la que estaba consagrado el monasterio y la mesa donde se bendecían los sacramentos fijándose que el tapete estaba arrugado en su lado izquierdo.

Normalmente él nunca hubiese reparado en esto, pero sabía el cuidado que ponían los hermanos en que todo estuviese ordenado y limpio, así que, con las piernas aún con calambres, se levantó con un quejido y con cuidado pasó la mano sobre el tapete verde con bordados de peces y estiró con delicadeza hasta que la superficie quedó lisa.

Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminó su cansada cara dando dos pasos atrás para constatar que todo volvía a estar en su sitio. Su propio aspecto desaliñado con la camisa saliéndose por fuera de los pantalones parecía estar totalmente fuera de ese concepto de orden. El estaba muy lejos de comprender la importancia de un aspecto impecable. Aunque es cierto que uno nace o no nace con el sentido del buen gusto en el vestir y él no había recibido ese legado de nacimiento.

¿Volvería a rezar? Sabía que había tareas que hacer para el colegio , esos deberes ,que siempre habían sido tan poco importantes para él que incluso se olvidaba que los tenía, se habían vuelto primordiales también desde hacía tres días, desde que había tomado la decisión.

Se encaminó de nuevo al banco elegido para rezar pero justo cuando acababa de bajar el escalón del altar, cambió de opinión. Miró a los bancos de la izquierda, miró a los de la derecha y entonces cerró los ojos, suspiró y levantó los dos brazos a los lados al mismo tiempo. Sí, qué bella estampa ver al chico imitándole, con esa expresión sería de concentración sin duda intentando recordar las palabras. Por como los párpados temblaban él sabía que las palabras que le venían a la mente no eran la correctas. ¿Quizá elegir la oración más sencilla de todas? ¿La primera que aprendió junto con sus primeras palabras? Sí, esa era una buena decisión. La descomunal enorme sonrisa que desdibujaba su rostro al mostrar alegría precedió a las primeras palabras:

-Padre nuestro…

Su voz sonó graciosamente seria pero al abrir los ojos y tras unos segundos, en los que su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra, el rezo murió de forma abrupta.

Bajó los brazos violentamente, al tiempo que el cabello se le erizaba y sus mejillas se tenían de rojo.

Fue la misma reacción como cuando de más pequeño, cuando parecía un lindo conejito con la mitad de los dientes, era sorprendido haciendo una travesura.

Las piernas se pusieron en tensión, iba a huir, pero aquella voz firme que tanto orden como confianza podía inspirar en los corazones de sus subordinados, le llamó con la petición firme pero afectuosa que se quedase a hablar con él.

Durante unos segundos la tensión lista para la huida continuó, hasta que la constancia de que esa charla se tenía que producir en algún momento y no servía de nada postergarla, le relajó con la consternación del reo que no puede evitar el castigo. Sin embargo el orgullo, que su estupidez no podía denostar, le hizo mostrar una mueca de hastío, unas cejas de enfado y con pasos desgarbados se dejó caer en el banco que antes ocupara con pía promesa, ahora mudada su inconsistente fe en desprecio sin decoro.

La madera se quejó del golpe del cuerpo al caer sobre el respaldo. Con el cuello en tensión vuelto a la pared, escuchó los pasos aproximarse por el corredor central, unos pasos firmes que siempre le habían hecho sentirse protegido. Sin duda era a quien más necesitaba en aquellos momentos de desconcierto, era el único que podía hacer la luz en sus mente llena de oscuros pensamientos confusos. Aunque resultaba tan humillante.

La respiración se le paró unos segundos cuando oyó claramente chasquear esa rodilla izquierda al efectuar la genuflexión ante el altar. Siempre se preguntaba si le dolía, si las secuelas de aquel accidente de circulación también estaban en otras partes de su cuerpo. Ay, ¿desde cuando un choque entre dos coches corta la piel como cuchillas y parte huesos desde dentro?

Sin pretenderlo realmente su cuerpo se separó de quien se sentó a su lado aunque su cercanía siempre le hacía sentirse protegido.

-Rin, ¿Cuándo has recibido la llamada de Dios?

Rin se esperaba una regañina por estar imitándole en el altar o una burla por el mismo motivo. Durante los escasos segundos empleados por su padre en sentarse a su lado, había elegido varias réplicas a cual más despectiva. Llevaba meses de práctica con esa actitud de gallo para demostrarse a sí mismo que ya era un adulto. Pero no se esperaba esto: una voz firme. Su padre está empleando el mismo tono que usaba con los adultos que venían a pedirle consejo al monasterio. Si le hubiese hablado con condescendía, el Rin rebelde hubiese saltado, pero el realmente verse tratado como un adulto, le desconcertó en tal grado que sin darse cuenta respondió con naturalidad.

-Hace tres días…

Nada más decirlo se arrepintió.

¡Tres días! Sólo tres días. El viejo se iba a burlar de él, soltaría una de sus guturales carcajadas mientras le revolvía el cabello y Rin sabía que se lo merecía por bocazas.

Pero el venerable reverendo Shiro Fujimoto no abandonó su expresión seria, sus ojos brillantes exploraban el rostro de su hijo notando cada pequeño cambio en su interior, su mano izquierda tenía los dedos enlazados en el respaldo del banco, su mano derecha descansaba con la palma hacia arriba mostrando cercanía, sus piernas relajadas. La misma compostura con la que se enfrentaba a un demonio confundido, servía con un adolescente ofuscado.

Su padre sin duda esperaba que él le contase que había pasado hacía tres días, pero él ya lo sabía ¿no? Había sido tan humillante pero revelador al mismo tiempo.

Todo había sucedido en un cambio de clase tras conocerse las notas del último examen de historia. Yukio, que siempre era el mejor de la clase, había sacado una nota mediocre. Rin adivinaba que el cansancio que acumulaba tras acompañar a su padre en las visitas a enfermos por las tardes le había pasado factura . Unas visitas que a él no le dejaban acudir argumentando que Yukio quería ser médico y aquello le servía para aprender. Rin lo comprendía perfectamente.

Rin sabía que su hermano se sentía mal por haber sacado 60 puntos de 100, así que empezó a hacer bromas con él diciéndole que quería asemejarse al 6 sobre 100 que él había sacado. La medio sonrisa de agradecimiento que mostró su hermano pequeño fue borrada por los comentarios sarcásticos del buscabroncas Miura sobre si también ahora el genio de la clase iba a tomarse los estudios con las misma seriedad que su hermano.

El comentario acabó con un puñetazo, una detención, un aviso urgente a su padre, unas disculpas obligadas ante un estúpidamente satisfecho Miura y una regañina durante todo el trayecto de vuelta.

Sí, para qué servía contarlo de nuevo, más que para humillarle. Pero Rin, aunque normalmente no tenía mucha intuición, adivinaba que su padre no buscaba su vergüenza como una penitencia de sus acciones. Su padre quería saber qué había pasado aparte de aquella nueva detención que le había hecho tomar ese decisión hacía tres días.

¿Debía contárselo?

Con recelo enfundado en hosquedad quiso constatar que la seriedad no había abandonado el rostro del párroco y al final con enorme desgana empezó un mediocre relato que de no haber sido informado previamente el padre Fujimoto con eficiencia y detalle le hubiese sido imposible de entender casi nada con tanta inconexión e incluso dejadez al hablar.

Un relato congruente hubiese sido así:

-El viejo me puede –había sentenciado Rin tras volver del colegio hacía tres días, mientras se lanzaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos intentando olvidar la diatriba que le había dado su padre en el viaje de vuelta sobre un tal Sansón al que le cortaban el pelo. Con el rabillo del ojo observaba a Yukio quien había entrado al dormitorio tras él. En su interior Rin se anticipaba al momento en que le daría las gracias.

-Nii-san – le llamó Yukio ajustándose el puente de la gafas con los dedos en un gesto que denotaba concentración.

Rin se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?

Yukio suspiró.

-En diciembre cumpliremos quince años, ya no necesito que me protejas y ya es hora de que seas responsable, no puedes confiar en tu fuerza como Sansón…

-¡Tú y el viejo habéis hablado sobre mí!

¡Una inesperada inteligente asociación de ideas! Era tan infrecuente por parte de su hermano que Yukio perdió por unos segundos el hilo de su discurso, pero con su capacidad de control innata al instante retomó el control de la situación.

-Por supuesto que hemos hablado de ti, nos preocupamos. Te metes continuamente en peleas y en líos.

Si algo no podía soportar Rin es que le regañasen pero que su hermano en vez de estarle agradecido por haberle dado lo suyo al idiota de Miura, le amonestase, fue algo que le hizo saltar.

Rin dio un golpe en la cama mientras alzaba la voz.

-¡Si no quieres que me vuelva a pelear por ti, dilo, pero a mi no me des lecciones, cuatro ojos!

¡Oh, ese ataque de furia, ese fuego en los ojos de parte del incontrolable hermano mayor y como los dedos del menor tiemblan solo unos segundos antes de que el control retome su poder!

-Papá es un hombre respetable pero tu comportamiento le desacredita.

-¡El viejo es un sacerdote por eso es respetado pero si la gente conociese como es de verdad le dejarían de hablar!

La tensión ante la salida, realmente sorprendentemente acertada de Rin, hizo que creciese la expectación hacía lo siguiente que dijese Yukio: su réplica cortaría la disputa definitivamente o la encendería del todo.

-Un hombre de fe también debe saber como mantener el respecto de los demás.

Yukio ganó esa pelea pero aquella frase de aquel joven genio anidó en el corazón de Rin como lo hacen las grandes ideas, esas que pueden hacer variar el rumbo de la vida de las personas, (y resulta tan gratificante asistir a la aparición de uno de esos momentos) Primero parece que se olvidan nada más surgir, luego se recuerdan vagamente como una sombra en la niebla, luego se van materializando célula a célula para finalmente envolver la mente de los humanos hasta apretar el entendimiento con unas manos obsesivas que anulan a la persona.

Aquella era la primera vez que le sucedía a Rin, su cerebro, solamente utilizado hasta el momento para leer los mangas que les eran donados por aquel misterioso y generoso amigo de su padre; se empeñó en tenerle despierto la mitad de la noche con aquella pensamiento.

Era una posibilidad absurda, extravagante, hasta a él le parecía ridícula pero no por ello dejó de sopesar las posibilidades.

Cuando en la primera clase del día siguiente fue amonestado por no haber hecho los deberes, sin demasiado ímpetu porque ya era sabido la inutilidad de regañarle , Rin se decidió.

Así que aquella tarde tres días después, de pie ante el altar se imaginó a sí mismo vestido con la casulla con la atención de todos los feligreses puesta sobre él , siendo escuchado, siendo respetado.

Tras su relato hubo unos minutos de silencio. Silencio mientras su padre le dejaba relajarse, sin perder esa expresión profesional que Rin no quería que abandonase pues quizá significaba que era tomado en serio. Cuando uno toma la decisión de dar un giro inesperado a su vida, la sola posibilidad de la burla resulta bochornosa.

Rin ni se planteó como era que su padre sabía de su decisión de convertirse en sacerdote si no lo había comentado con nadie.

-No eres el primero que acude a mi pidiéndome consejo porque ha sentido la llamada de entregar su vida a Dios – Rin sintió como la voz profesional del sacerdote le sacaba de su inquietud completamente- pero no es tu caso, Rin.

Otro con un temperamento más controlable, solo hubiese mostrado sorpresa o desencanto, Rin no. El que su padre echase abajo su decisión, sin ni siquiera discutirlo, sacó lo más incontrolable de él.

-¡Tú no lo sabes! –Bufó levantando la voz que reverberó en la capilla por todos los rincones- ¡He rezado como vosotros hacéis, le he pedido su apoyo, y lo he sentido!

-¿Qué has sentido? –fue la respuesta sencilla y directa del padre Fujimoto sin dejarse impresionar por el ataque de furia despectiva de su rebelde hijo.

-¡Que pertenezco a este lugar!

-Es tu hogar, Rin, claro que perteneces a este lugar, pero no es donde debes continuar tu camino.

Rin fue a interrumpirle pero el padre Fujimoto continuó sin perder su seriedad.

-El servir a Dios no es elegido, es el Señor quien te elige y no puedes mentir a tu corazón.

-¡Yo no miento! –bramó Rin- Hace tres días supe claramente que quiero hacer con mi vida. ¿Acaso tú no lo elegiste también? ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

¡Ah! ¡La pregunta correcta!

Aunque el sacerdote la esperaba, sus pupilas se dilataron apenas un hilo como siempre que mentía porque la verdad afectaba a los que quería. Tan corto espacio de tiempo que no se podría llamar ni un instante y ni siquiera un jugador experimentado de póquer podría percibirlo.

-Yo fui libre para elegir mi camino, Dios me eligió y en ese momento mi alma se llenó de gozo.-sí, sonaba como salido de un ejercicio espiritual pero con la convicción en la voz del padre Fujimoto parecía totalmente sincero- Este es un camino que exige mucho sacrificio y nunca debe ser elegido como un lugar para esconderse de uno mismo.

Se lo decía en el sentido de que él quería que Rin tuviese un oficio que le llenase plenamente, que tuviese amigos, una esposa, hijos, una bonita casa y un jardín, que tuviese una vida normal, rutinaria, pero plena. Se lo había dicho ya muchas veces cuando Rin tenía alguno de esos bajones de autoestima tras un ataque de odio, cuando su verdadera naturaleza se imponía a la aprendida.

-¿Esconderme? – y la expresión beligerante de Rin desapareció mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el altar que se difuminaba con una cascada de líquido. -Tendrías que esconderme realmente, papá.

Aquel "papá" hizo vacilar la postura compuesta del padre Fujimoto hacia el sencillamente "Shiro" , el padre de dos hijos adolescentes. Shiro había decidido que debía tratar aquel asunto con una postura distante, pero cuando las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de su hijo mayor, le fue imposible no mostrar emoción. Los puños de ambas manos se replegaron.

-Antes de pequeño la gente me llamaba demonio y yo me rebelaba y les golpeaba tratando de callar sus palabras, luego al crecer empezaron a disimular, me seguían llamando demonio pero a escondidas, con discreción, siendo sustituido su miedo por desprecio, apartándome de su lado.

La mano izquierda de Shiro tembló mientras abandonaba el banco a medio camino de la cabeza de Rin. Cuanto le dolía no poder evitar que su hijo sintiese esa angustia.

-He querido muchas veces ser como Yukio, -soltó de golpe mientras sorbía sus lagrimas- él es listo, es disciplinado, la gente le admira, es popular entre las chicas.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se mostró en la cara de Shiro. Popular entre las chicas. Un flash de cómo hacía años un Shiro joven y descerebrado alardeaba del número de admiradoras le llenó de una entrañable nostalgia.

Rin se frotó los ojos con fuerza, el soltar lo que llevaba dentro le estaban tranquilizando.

-¿Sabes que en el último examen de historia estudié como hace Yukio? 45 minutos de estudio, 15 minutos de descanso… -una carcajada rota surgió de su garganta ahogada por las lágrimas – me dormí. No duré ni diez minutos.

Shiro se unió a su risa mientras le apretaba los hombros. Esa confesión había descargado el tenso ambiente.

-Quizá por esos diez minutos, saqué seis puntos Si hubiese conseguido mantenerme despierto hubiese sacado 100.

Y padre e hijo empezaron a reírse como tontos en una escena tan tierna, que hasta al corazón más endurecido le hubiese hecho temblar de la emoción.

Ambos apoyaron sus espaldas contra el respaldo mientras sus gargantas y sus estómagos sentían como los espasmos de la risa desaparecían.

Quien observara a Rin, a ese muchacho que no podía disimular ninguna emoción, sabría que su cerebro volvía a activarse en una de esa inusual actividad para él llamada pensar.

-Papá, quiero ponerme a trabajar.

Aquello era totalmente inesperado.

-Está claro que no sirvo para estudiar, y de hecho me doy cuenta que cuando decidí seguir tu camino no me planteé cuanto hay que aprender.- y soltó una risita avergonzada por el reconocimiento de su cortedad- Yo soy fuerte y no me asusta ninguna actividad física. Si trabajo duro y soy valorado por mis jefes, todos me respetaran.

La boca de Shiro se quedó boquiabierta como cuando era joven y el mundo aún estaba lleno de promesas y no de planes retorcidos. Miró a Rin como nunca antes le había visto. De pronto, el niño se había convertido en adulto. El proceso de Yukio había sido un largo aprendizaje, y cada día una parte de su inocencia infantil era mudada en experiencia. Rin había hecho el mismo camino en solo tres días comprendiendo que debía avanzar en su vida.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre y en su rostro había confianza, seguridad y Shiro supo que no podía oponerse.

-Espera a graduarte, Rin, al menos ten un título bajo el brazo.

La aceptación por parte de su padre de su decisión, iluminó sus ojos, mientras la enorme sonrisa que era especialmente contagiosa, llenaba por completo su cara. Cuando se fundió en un abrazo con Shiro este no pudo menos que abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que su hijo no le correspondería en la intensidad por temor a volverle a romper otra costilla. En el rostro de Shiro había tanto amor para su hijo y al mismo tiempo temor por perderle. El reloj avanzaba inexorablemente y pararlo no era una solución a tener en consideración.

Al separarse Rin se encontró con un billete en la mano.

-He visto que ya han abierto la heladería de la calle del final, ve con Yukio y divertiros.

Sí, esa heladería hace los mejores helados italianos de toda la ciudad. Solo el recordarlo hace salivar.

Y claro los ojos de Rin relampaguearon de alegría.

-¡Helado! –y se empezó a reír al levantarse mientras su lengua se relamía.- ¿Te traemos uno, papá?

-No, gracias. Tengo una visita esperándome y sin duda no podría ni probarlo.

-Claro, se derretiría – dedujo erradamente Rin mientras con paso ligero abandonaba la capilla en busca de su hermano, olvidada por completo la gran devoción y respecto que llevaba tres días mostrando en el recinto.

Cuando el reverendo Fujimoto se quedó a solas, empezó a hablar en voz alta con un tono desde luego nada reverente si realmente hubiese estado dirigiéndose a Dios.

-Estoy seguro que sabias que esto iba a pasar y te lo callaste.

Al escuchar esto no pude evitar sonreír. Si a veces resultaba muy fácil pillar con la guardia baja al viejo Shiro, pero era tan divertido y refrescante verle aún mosquearse.

-Y no entiendo esa fijación que tienes por el confesonario –añadió sin disimular lo divertido que en el fondo le resultaba mi total y natural falta de respeto.

Necesitaba reír, así que hice que mis músculos se estirasen hasta volver a mi forma humana con ese glamuroso efecto rosa que tanta confianza me da.

-Con tanta energía pecaminosa, que lugar puedo considerar más confortable.

Me recosté en el techo del confesonario en una determinada postura insinuante que hizo que los ojos de Shiro brillasen un segundo ante la tentación que yo suponía antes de obligarse a controlarse. Sí, debía jugar a estar enfadado conmigo, y a mi me encanta cuando se pone así en plan tutor.

-¿Cómo vas a agradecerme que te haya advertido de que tu hijo mayor quería tomar los votos sagrados?

Shiro hizo una mueca socarrona como negando que me fuera a poner las cosas fáciles.

Ah, como me gusta cuando se resiste.

-Lo que debería es recordarte de nuevo que te he prohibido miles de veces que les espíes.

Pero en el fondo se sentía seguro de que yo vigilase a ambos mellizos..

-¿Cómo quieres que cumpla con mi obligación de hermano mayor? Sería más sencillo si me presentaras a Rin…

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no! –Me cortó con sus modales de orangután. Otra vez repitiendo lo de "mil veces" Las construcciones semánticas originales no son lo suyo– Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Yukio. Tuvo pesadillas durante días tras conocerte…

Ah, sí, era cierto. El saber que tu halo influye en la desesperación a un demonio inferior es un placer que no puedo negarme. Pero asustar a un niño sin que su miedo te sirva de nada no es algo que un caballero como yo pueda hacer, así que mudé sus pesadillas en dulces sueños de vacaciones, montones de dulces y regalos. Shiro supo que había sido yo y un Shiro agradecido es siempre una compañía agradable en las largas noches de invierno.

-Yo aprecio mucho a Yukio.

Realmente apreciaba al pequeño de los Okumura. El sí había heredado los modales, la inteligencia y la intuición de gran parte de la familia, (ah, no me hagáis hablar de esas ovejas negras); y con un cuerpo humano, y formado como exorcista. Un buen exorcista desde casi un infante. Las posibilidades que se abrían con él eran tan amplias que se había convertido en mi peón más apreciado tras mi rey que era el Paladín.

-Mientras viva nunca dejaré que juegues con él igual que jugaste conmigo.

Su papel de padre superprotector me causa unos grandes escalofríos muy agradables. Hemos tenido tantas conversaciones sobre la educación de los Okumura y en ellas siempre muestra su recelo hacia mis planes. Si confiara totalmente en mi sentiría que la parte vibrante de nuestra relación desaparece.

Aquel era Shiro, el guerrero, el defensor, capaz de dar su vida incluso por un hijo de Satán.

Salté del confesonario y con gracia me senté a su lado. La madera aún tenía la energía de Rin mezclado su calor corporal y aspirando solo un poco podías captar nuestra esencia. El sello de la Kurikara no podía atraparlo todo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que me hayas pedido que le quite ese plan de la cabeza – y noté con satisfacción como revisaba mi atuendo con atención no disimulada. Sonreí adivinando lo que debía estar pensando. Dejó el preguntarme que hacía vestido para más tarde pues Rin era prioritario ahora.

-La probabilidad de que Rin se uniese a la curia y con nuestra ayuda hacerle ascender hasta lo más alto…- levantó la mano derecha hacia arriba dejando en suspenso la frase para que yo la concluyese.

Eché la cabeza atrás dando un giro al cuello para con teatralidad decir:

-…El sumo pontífice de la Santa Sede.

Sí.

No era una probabilidad que hubiese descartado enseguida.

La gente dice de mí que utilizo a todos, y es cierto; que siempre sé lo que va a suceder, pero esto no es así de simple. Las combinaciones entre los sucesos, las reacciones de las personas y, los imprevistos son infinitas y yo utilizo horas y más horas trazando todos los posibles resultados de una acción. ¿Resulta aburrido? Para nada. Cuando mi mente deduce las más extraordinarias situaciones, los planteamientos más absurdos y veo que puede suceder, no con porcentajes sino con verdades, todo mi ser se llena de emoción. Hace falta mucho tiempo, pero precisamente esa es mi especialidad. De entre todos los dones repartidos entre mis hermanos, a mi se me dio el adecuado , o quizá pienso que es el adecuado porque a mi se me dio este. ¿Qué fue antes la gallina o el huevo? Ah, es una paradoja que aún no he podido resolver y padre no es de ayuda.

Pero volvamos a la posibilidad que se había planteado hacía tres días: mi pequeño hermanito el futuro nuevo Papa.

Sí, terriblemente tentador.

¿Cómo conseguir hacerle llegar a ese puesto?

Yo podía manipular a la curia.

Shiro podía ayudar a Rin a ascender también guiándole en su preparación.

Era tal chiste que el Anticristo fuera el cabeza de la iglesia que paré el tiempo solo para reírme a gusto.

Pero después sopesé lo que podía suceder a continuación.

Los demonios que pueblan Assiah podían empezar a actuar tontamente al ver a un príncipe como jefe de los que siempre habían sido sus enemigos. Si se descontrolaban era mi deber exterminarlos, enviarlos con una patada a Gehenna, pero también sucedería que padre intervendría seguro y utilizar todo mi encanto para frenarle podía ser extenuante cuando se trata del dios de Gehenna. Aunque bien mirado, sin duda Dios me invitaría a tomar un té y la estimulante conversación que se desarrollaría entre nosotros, convertía todo el resto en una mal menor.

También había que contar con mis otros hermanos. Como el primogénito, con su pequeño ejército de pelotas. Solo el pensar verle deambular alrededor de las estancias vaticanas, intentando ganar a nuestro hermano a su lado, me hizo emitir ese gruñido demoniaco que siempre evito porque sé que aterra a los humanos.

No. Antes de dejar que Lucifer pusiese sus manos en este Papa creado a mi conveniencia, mataría a Rin.

Las imágenes de Rin preguntando antes de expirar: "Samael, ¿por qué?" me traían recuerdos amargos de otros que traicioné antes de llegar a ser traicionado.

Borré esa posibilidad

Si Rin moría de mi mano, yo perdería a Shiro.

La oscura posibilidad de que Shiro, como otros tantos antes que él, me dejase en la soledad, me ahogaba con solo plantearlo y en mi surgía ese sentimiento que sin duda mi cuerpo humano me podía hacer sentir como una sombra: tristeza.

Naturalmente no podía compartir estos cálculos con Shiro.

Así que con una de esas risitas frívolas que tanto ayudan a esconder mis verdaderos pensamientos, concluí sus dudas:

-Rin nunca podría pasar ni el primer trimestre del seminario, es un total zopenco.

Y claro, el padre saltó a defender a su retoño.

-Mephisto, Rin es listo, solo que no sabe como centrarse. Sé que si toma interés en algo, real interés, puede tener éxito en lo que se proponga.

Ah, Shiro, el amor le ciega. He revisado con frecuencia las tareas del colegio de Rin y desde luego alguien con esa ortografía, con tan poco sentido de la reflexión, con tal dejadez en el planteamiento de problemas, no sirve para estudiar. Yo había evaluado a cientos de alumnos en mi papel de director y sabía que no había forma posible de enmendar a un estudiante tan malo.

No quería incidir en el tema. Shiro se habia entristecido cuando sus planes para que ambos hermanos estudiasen en la academia de la Cruz Verdadera habían tenido que ser descartados por la ineptitud de Rin.

Yo nunca le había dicho que no le admitiría en la academia, un poco de nepotismo siempre es bueno ¿no? Los resultados, se podían disfrazar y siendo alumno mío, yo lo tendría a mi total disposición y eso precisamente era lo que Shiro temía. Su idea de que Rin tuviese una vida normal, le hacía negarse a considerar ni siquiera la posibilidad de que yo me convirtiese en su mentor.

Pero había otras posibilidades de tenerle bajo mi control.

-Como él es bueno en la cocina podría…

Me cortó de nuevo y esta vez sí que me molestó. ¿Por qué solo hacía que imaginar que todo lo que le proponía yo con respecto a sus hijos iba a ser perjudicial?

-¡Ni se te ocurra proponerme que trabaje en uno de tus restaurantes! Tienes a todos los medios demonios de la ciudad empleados en alguno de tus negocios. Tus espías le vigilarían a todas horas.

-Es por seguridad, Shiro, -claro que esa era la idea y quizá por lo molesto que estaba por su desconfianza me hizo añadir caustico- la Kurikara solo podrá contener su poder un par de años más.

Mi yo orgulloso podría decir que al ver como su rostro se descompuso de la preocupación me llenó de placer; pero mi otro yo, ese que solo Shiro conocía, sintió algo parecido a solidaridad. Pero no le mostraría ese sentimiento, realmente me es complicado expresar esos sentimientos de dolor que yo no entiendo, así que solté una de mis carcajadas burlándome de cómo le había aventajado lo que provocó que sus ojos relampaguearan con esa rabia que a mi tanto me gusta.

Vale, ya había llegado a ese punto de inflexión, y no quería que él se enfadase conmigo, no cuando yo ya tenía planes para los dos esa noche. Así que puse mi cara más inocente y abriendo ambas manos en un gesto de total disponibilidad le aclaré:

-Pero cuando sus poderes despierten, entre los dos decidiremos que hacer. Sin duda, entonces, la figura de un hermano mayor le será de gran ayuda.

Los ojos de Shiro me dijeron con su mirada "sé que eso es lo que habrá que hacer, pero yo te estaré supervisando en todo momento"

¡Ah! Cuando los poderes de Rin despierten. Me hace sentir unas cosquillas llenas de entusiasmo con las perspectivas que se abrirán. ¡Cómo haré rabiar a mi pequeño león cuando le proponga como encauzar sus poderes! ¡Qué discusiones más divertidas tendremos!

Con un movimiento exageradamente teatral me puse en pie echando el paraguas al hombro.

-Necesitas distraerte y justo tengo la mejor propuesta.

Shiro se relajó y con una mueca de diversión me preguntó:

-Ahora sí me vas a decir porque llevas el uniforme de exorcista. Es tan raro verte vestido de negro, que no me puedo acostumbrar.

-Pensaba que te gustaba verme vestido con colores oscuros.

Su mirada de reconocimiento lo constataba.

-¿Solo te has vestido así porque quieres que te piropee, princesa?

Me reí.

-De cuando en cuando un caballero honorario debe practicar y que mejor que una competición con duendecillos del carbón.

Sí, a Shiro le encantó la idea. Siempre que algo le preocupa, necesita acción para soltar el estrés, y lo más estimulante es un reto conmigo.

-¿Sabes que te voy a ganar? – me anunció descarado mientras se ponía en pie – Los duendecillos son muy rápidos y su alteza debe estar oxidada.

-No te confíes, Shiro. Yo tengo mejores reflejos que tú.

Shiro meneó la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a tiempo?

-Quien mate más en cinco minutos gana.

-Hecho. ¿Y la apuesta?

Sí, lo más estimulante de un reto son los beneficios aportados con la victoria.

-Si ganas tú, os invito a ti a los chicos a un fin de semana en el resort de Okinawa. Todo pagado, excursiones incluidas.

-Sammy , ¿Qué tipo de premio es ese? Seguro que tú te plantas como invitado no deseado y segundo, si tú eres el dueño, no te cuesta nada.

-Shiro, me vuelves a ofender. ¿Cómo que no me cuesta nada? Invitaros a los tres disminuye mi beneficio – al ver su cara a punto de soltarme un improperio añadí juguetón- además sabes que yo aprovecho cualquier ocasión para hacerte feliz – dejé la frase en suspenso y concluí con mi expresión más desinteresada - y sé que los tres necesitáis ese descanso.

Claro, él sabía que yo no era sincero. Sabe que como siempre tengo un as bajo la manga. Ah, ¿cómo hacerle comprender que un empleado feliz es un empleado más productivo? Yukio había bajado su rendimiento tras el estrés de la semana pasada vigilando el miasma del hospital todas las noches, necesita descansar y distraerse.

Shiro me estudió largo tiempo mientras yo mostraba mi más cándido rostro, aquel que inspiró a grandes hombres.

Al fin suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero no te quiero ver aparecer por ahí.

-Como siempre tan amable y agradecido – puse una mueca de ofensa. Pero había dicho "ver aparecer", eso me daba mucho margen para actuar.

Mi sonrisa ampliada le hizo desconfiar aún más.

-Sé que voy a ganar pero ¿y si pierdo?

-Entonces te descontaré ese fin de semana de tu sueldo.

Como esperaba me insultó.

Como él esperaba me reí.

-Vamos, Sammy. Voy a pulverizar mi marca.

Lo que no sabía es que yo no iba a hacer ningún esfuerzo por ganar. La oportunidad de verle exprimirse al máximo, recrearme con los movimientos rápidos y precisos de mi Shiro era para mí realmente mi triunfo en la apuesta.

* * *

En la heladería de al final de la calle dos hermanos adolescentes disfrutaban de dos bananas Split.

Rin sonreía por la esperanza de un camino abierto en el futuro.

Yukio compartía la alegría de su hermano.

No había demonios.

No había angustia.

Si acaso secretos.

En la acera de enfrente los dos orgullosos padres se habían detenido unos instantes en su marcha hacia el fondo del túnel, donde estaba la fuente de duendes de carbón, para contemplarles a través del cristal de la ventana. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y luego se alejaron, uno andando con seguridad, el otro dando vueltas a su paraguas rosa.


End file.
